tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
Bug or Boo?
After hearing a tale about Vaga, a cockroach-like demon, Alison questions its existence. At the behest of her friends after Suzy relentlessly teases them over not believing, Alison, her friends and four of each from the other main school groups visit Vaga's haunting grounds and get trapped inside. As Vaga stalks them, the kids debate if it's real or someone trying to prank them. Plot Cold Open Boris scolds Jupiter for reading a horror-themed comic book and goes into an over-the-top rant about her appearance and demeanor. When questioning what she intends to do with her life, she claims she wants to read before pushing Boris out the window with a loud scream and turning into a glam-rock styled monster. As Jupiter heads out, she is told to come down for dinner, with which she reluctantly obliges. Episode During a presentation, Suzy brags about an expensive mink coat she bought during a relief trip to Italy. Ms. Chapley bluntly tells her to stop and brings on another student, Wyatt. Wyatt tells a story about Vaga, a demon that can control the minds of rodents and bugs. Alison is unfazed by it after Wyatt uses a predictable setup when giving an example of victims. At the end of class, Suzy teases Alison about Vaga, claiming she is scared deep down. Alison ignores her but Suzy persists, with Wyatt joining in soon after. Annoyed, Alison decides to disprove the existence of Vaga by visiting its prime haunting grounds at midnight, an abandoned strip-mall. Suzy takes her up on the challenge and forces her to abide to a condition where she can only bring three friends, and none of them should have powers. Alison recruits Colleen and two extra students who also didn't believe Wyatt. Being in earshot, the Elites, the Hive and Julie's Gang decide to join in. Francis recruits Selma, Angela and Monique, Taylor recruits Brianna, Heather and Casandra and Julie recruits Mack, Bernadette and Jupiter (the latter of which after she feels she is non-compatible with the four main groups.) All of the scramble to work out a plan to stay out past curfew, eventually deciding to sway their respective parents into watching an all-night movie marathon. All four groups meet at the strip mall at night and reveal their intentions; Alison wants to prove the Vaga isn't real, Julie wants to find it and prevent it from harming anyone, Taylor wants to get it and make a profit and Francis simply wants to kill it. The groups argue over what area they should go to, for fear of getting killed. Each draw straws and embark on different directions. The Hive wind up at the food court. Taylor harshly berates her friends for mocking Vaga, fearing that it may be watching them and would kill them. Brianna hones in on the food, recalling that it can control roaches and that they'd likely be found there. They send Casandra to check and she comes out clean. They're suddenly locked in the room and roaches begin to infest it. The Elites wind up in a sports shop. Angela is neurotic over the clutered space while Francis is holding back similar fears. They discover that Selma's covered in tarantulas; this happened before but nobody listened to her, believing her to be joking around. The four take refuge in a bathroom and the tarantulas enter. They stomp every spider they could but are outflanked. They get bit and succumb to severe eye irritation, and they find the exit had been locked. Julie's Gang makes it to the hardware store. All four grab tools for weapons on the off-chance they find Vaga, having heard the screams of the previous teams. The entrance to the store shuts, and Julie's able to catch a mechanism behind it. They're unable to get out however, and are forced to go through the vents. It is here that they encounter rats, and they struggle to make it out while fending off the rodents. Alison and her friends make it to a storage area. After struggling to make it through the dark area, they discover numerous drums containing insects and rodents. At the same time they're found by Vaga and attempt to fight him as the small creatures get loose and swarm the kids. They fight and evade them and pursue Vaga, only to get disoriented by the other groups who managed to escape. After hearing about their encounters, Alison finds a white rat in Lye's hair. Seeing that it's a lab rat, and recalling the drums in the storage area, she believes that they've all been set up. The groups team up to catch Vaga and find out who he really is. The groups commander the drums and meet in a toy store. To their delight, Vaga arrives and they open the drums. Vaga is seemingly traumatized by the rodents and numerous low-quality toys and collapses. The kids bound him and discover that it's Wyatt. Wyatt admits that he was sent by Suzy to prank them, and that all he wanted to do was make the morning interesting through a story. They decide to forgive him on the condition he helps them get back at Suzy. Suzy had been manipulating the doors at the strip mall through a hermetically sealed room. Thanks to Wyatt, they get access to the vents and unleash a hoard of cockroaches. Suzy tries desperately to get help but since Wyatt's her only contact she's left on her own. She locks herself in a panic room with her mink coat, but is horrified to learn that there're roaches hiding underneath it. A creature breaks into the room and goes to Suzy. In the morning, we find the room is clean and we hear Suzy's mother calling her for breakfast. Suzy has been buried to her neck and gagged, with the roaches swarming around her. Suzy sends a recording to school the next day, claiming she won't show due to her going on another relief trip. The kids commend Wyatt for getting back at her, though after learning of what happened he claims that he just placed a tack on her chair (going unnoticed due to it being placed on the wrong one.) The kids suddenly get hoisted into the air and are forced to hit each other while getting painful pricks. It's revealed that their respective parents got voodoo dolls after ordering it through a comic book and are using it to punish the kids for sneaking out. The episode concludes with various rats, spiders and roaches approaching a dark figure in the sewer. The figure walks away as the scenery darkens. Trivia * First episode of The Halloween Kids. * Numerous allusions are made to films, namely Tarantulas: The Deadly Cargo, A Nightmare on Elm Street and Creepshow. * The cold open parodies the intro to the music video for We're Not Gonna Take It by Twisted Sister. * When it aired on Fox Family, the scene where Alison rips off the skin from Wyatt's head is edited out. * Vaga is short for "Vagabond"